Boy in the Water, Boy on the Land
by J C Cathrine
Summary: Blaine's life so far was uneventful slightly frustrating, like anyones, but than he sees something that shouldn't be possible.Kurt's life was cramped and boring, until he sees a boy that he cant get outa his head. KLAINE mermaid/kurt AU rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fic ever, I would absolutely adore reviews! But none are necessary. Ill update as soon as possible. This was inspired by a drawing on tumblr let me know if its worth continuing. *less-than three***

Blaine's breath came out in quick pants as he ducked behind a rock, looking over his shoulder, wondering if he had been seen. A handful of mud and sand hit the rock next to his head, showering him with the mixture, getting in his hair and eyes.

"David, truce, TRUCE!" he called, stumbling to the ocean to rinse his eyes of the sand. Looking out over the calm water, enjoying the salty breeze and the gentle crash of waves, Blaine thought he saw the head of a boy bobbing in the ocean a few yards away, looking at him, but before he could call out to see if he needed help the boy vanished so quickly Blaine didn't know if he had really seen it. He turned away but out of the corner of hid eye he thought he saw a flick of a tail.

Later, that night when he was eating dinner with his family at the big dining table, Blaine looked up and said, "I saw a boy in the ocean today, and, well, I was wondering why I'm not allowed to swim in the sea." His mother sighed and his father frowned at him

"We've been over this before."

"I know its hard sweetie, but it's too dangerous. We just don't want our little boy drowning is all."

Blaine mumbled something along the lines of '12 isn't the little' but said out loud, "Mom, is it possible for boys, humans, to have tails? Like fish tails instead of legs?"

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson exchanged a worried glance. "I think Ms. Hummel has been reading you too many fair stories before bed, Honey."

"But Mom, I love those stories! I'm even writing songs for them on my guitar."

"What your mom is saying, son," Blains father interjected, "is that maybe one less, so you don't confuse reality and fantasy. You know that runs in the family."

Blaine grumbled and dinner is finished in a slightly awkward silence.

**Sorry it's so short!** **It's just setting things up! I can't say the next one will be longer but the one after that will be! Thank you SO MUCH for reading! My tumblr is justloveaperson (.) tumblr (.) com, I'd love to follow you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,****sorry**** I ****haven****'****t ****updated**** in**** so ****long.**** School ****is ****killer.**** And**** we ****just ****finished**** the ****PSATs ****so ****I ****should ****update ****the ****next ****faster.**

**I**** again ****apologize**** for ****the ****length**** of ****this ****chapter. ****The**** next ****will ****be**** longer, ****I ****PROMISE.**

**Also**** guys, ****could ****you**** send ****some ****good ****thoughts ****towards**** my ****dear ****friend**** Erin ****N.? ****She****'****s ****the**** one**** who ****got ****me ****into ****Glee ****and ****her ****thyroid ****failed**** and ****it****'****s ****a ****bad ****case. ****So ****Warm ****Fuzzy ****thoughts ****towards ****her! ****I ****LOVE ****YOU**** E!**

**Reviews ****are ****like ****rain ****to ****me.**** I**** love ****each ****and**** every ****one.**

Kurt

What was wrong with him? Kurt thought idly to himself as he floated peacefully on the ocean surface. He couldn't get that...that _human_ out of his head. The one with the full head of dark, almost black, shaggy curls**,**the one with the strongly shaped eyebrows that seemed to enhance, not cover, his deep, amber, expressive eyes.

Kurt shook his head widely to dismiss the thought of those eyes out of his head and dived down to the bottom where he laid and listened to the surrounding darkness, sensing the currents with special scales running up his tail and down his arms just for that purpose.

He became aware of two beings circling he prone body almost as fast as they came. Kurt sighed dramatically, The Sharks. He knew their presence meant his father wanted him home but he wasn't going to make it easy.

One of the Sharks hissed at him, not unkindly, in a language that Blaine wouldn't have been able to understand, "We've been looking for you everywhere, Kurt, your father is worried."

"Yes, well, I've been here," not 100% true, he hasn't been there the _entire_time, but it was better than telling The Sharks that he had been on the surface, "Father doesn't have to worry every time I disappear for half a day, after all, isn't that what happens when I go to school?" The other shark just looked at him with little black eyes that somehow conveyed that he wasn't in the mood to play his games.

Kurt sighed again, "I did leave a note," now just annoyed at having his thoughts disturbed. Both sharks just gave him a look and Kurt nodded ever so slightly and swam home, leaving The Sharks far behind.

**Thanks**** for ****reading! ****I ****am ****so ****sorry ****this ****is ****so ****short ****I ****just ****thought ****that ****it ****would ****be ****better ****to ****introduce ****the ****characters**** separately. ****This ****is ****my ****first ****fic ****and**** any ****sort ****of ****reviews**** are ****lovely.**** The ****next ****should**** be ****up ****next ****weekend,****maybe.****If ****I ****can.**

**I**** don****'****t ****exactly**** know**** the**** time ****period ****yet ****so ****any ****suggestions**** are ****great.*****less-than**** three***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry this took soooo long to get up, school has been hell for both me and my brother and he's been hogging the computer. He's sleeping now which is why I can write this. Now as promised this one is longer than that last two, I really hope you enjoy it and if anyone has any ideas for the story please let me know! I would love to hear them! **

**A****nd a shout ****out ****to **Dontforget2RememberMe **for**** being ****the ****very ****first ****person**** to**** review ****my ****stuff ****EVER! ****I ****thank ****you ****for ****your ****words ****and ****it ****really ****helped ****give ****me ****a ****reason ****to ****continue ****this.**

**Cheak out this persons stuff, you guys, I really enjoyed it.**

**Ill See you at the bottem, Reviews are like rain and all the jazz. *less-than three***

**Blaine POV**

Blaine stared out his window at the new moon, a single dark spot among a sky full of stars. He sighed, picking up his guitar and setting it in his lab. His hardened fingers traveled over the instrument, easy with familiarity. He began plucking out one of his favorites, a song he had been playing for so long that he could have played it in his sleep.

Blaine closed his eyes, losing himself in the simple melody. The servants passing his door noticed the melancholy tone and wondered what the Young Master was thinking about, spreading the word to leave him to his thinking and playing. No servant passed his door again that night.

The song ended and Blaine ran his fingers through his unruly hair, unawares to the privacy granted to him that night. He closed his eyes, about to pluck out another melody when he heard a different sort of song. One made out of a voice instead of an instrument.

He listened, entrapped to the high, angelic voice floating in the cool air. If it weren't for his own ability to sing in pitches not normal for a male he would have sworn it was a female, but there was a certain…masculinity to it that made Blaine sure it was a male singing.

He couldn't make out any words but the voice was filled so much passion and lost and longing that it brought tears to his eyes that he felt no need to wipe away. The song was devoid of any hope.

Tears slowly making their way down his face Blaine settled his guitar and started improving a melody to match the desolate tone of that beautiful, unknown voice.

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt swam, and swam fast. Not paying attention to where he was going, invisible tears streaming down his cheeks, thinking that maybe, if he swam fast enough and far enough, the pain could go away.

His father, his own _father_had accused him of forgetting. How could he forget? It was five years ago, hardly a time at all to forget one's mom. The pain never went away and each year, on this day especially, it seemed to come back sharper than ever.

Kurt's head broke the surface of the salty water, brushing his hair from his forehead in a practiced motion. Tears were now apparent on his face, silent, heavy tears that showed no signs of stopping. He looked up onto the new moon.

Every year, every single year since that fateful day, it was like someone had ripped out some part of him, leaving him empty. Like that dark spot among twinkling stars. Kurt swam over to a rock and pulled himself upon it, looked up onto to sky, focusing on the empty space inside himself and in the sky, opened his mouth and began to sing.

He sang loud and without shame, pouring his life, the hurt and lost and desperate need into the song. Not the words, but the sound of the song itself. The words were just there to help articulate the message but Kurt knew that anyone who heard even a shimmer of the sound were also hear the truth behind his keening lose.

This is what singing was for.

_Yeah, I'll tell you something,_

_I think you'll under-stand,_

_When I, say that something,_

_I wanna hold your hand._

_I wanna hold your hand,_

_I__wanna__hold__your__hand._

This song, his mother would sing to him when he was sad.

_Oh, please, say to me,_

_You'll let me be your man,_

_And please, say to me,_

_You'll let me hold your hand,_

_Now let me hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand._

He was singing to his mom now, hoping she would hear her son sing their song.

_And__when__I__touch__you,_

_ I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love,_

_I can't hide,_

_I can't hide,_

_I can't hide!_

His tears were dry now, the energy that was making them now 100% on the song he was pouring his soul into.

_Yeah__you,__got__that__something,_

_I think you'll understand,_

_When I feel that something,_

_I wanna hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand._

This year was different then the other's, this year he felt truly alone. This year he had figured out he was gay.

_I wanna hold your hand._

"I miss you Mom"

**Thanks so much for reading! What did you guys think? Yes I know this chapter was sad, (I myself got a little misty eyed writing it) the next should be better and don't worry, ill have them meet soon enough. Shameless promotion of my tumblr: **

**justloveaperson (.) tumblr (.) com**

**Told you this was going to be longer, I don't know when ill have the time to get the next chapter up. **

**Thank you to all the people who put my story under their alerts or favorites! It makes me soooo happy!**

***less-than three***


End file.
